With An Old Friend Comes New Feelings
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A little something I made up at school. My own original character being a badass XD Read and Review, this is my first one in a long time guys :
1. The Decision

Mirror's Edge  
With An Old Friend Comes New Feelings

The Decision

Faith's POV

It's been a year since my sister and I went into hiding. It really looked like they had forgotten about our existence and I felt as if I could continue my life as a Runner again; a lot can change in a year and I am sure the government made a lot of progress in the struggle against us Runners and themselves. I felt it was time for me and Kate to come out of hiding and to help with our rebellion against this government and they need every runner they can get to help accomplish this.


	2. It's Been A Long Time

Mirror's Edge  
With An Old Friend Comes New Feelings

"It's been a long time Faith!"

A week passed by quickly and Faith quickly became the top female runner amongst the others and she quickly helped the revolutionary groups start their plans for a big rebellion against the government. There was one runner who she heard of but it seemed that no one knew who he was but only that his skill and agility were unmatched by anyone else ever seen; she was the closest to matching him but she still had a long way to go before she could even think of challenging him to a race. Kate was allowed to stay with a group called "The Clippers" and they were also the group that Faith had to deliver the most messages to and from. Everything seemed to be settling back to the way it was before until one day…

Misinformed, Faith blindly ran into an ambush by the government. A man stepped forward with a smile on his face.  
"Faith Connors! I thought we would never find you again! I'm Lieutenant Maximillion!" said the man.  
Faith remained silent and gripped the bag slung over her shoulder, showing that she had no intention of giving him the bag. He chuckled and walked closer to her, to which she responded by walking backwards until she reached a wall. He held out his hand.  
"Give me the bag and I'll let you live, if you don't, consider this the end of your career," he said with a sneer.  
"Never you bastard!" she screamed.  
He seemed to exhibit a face of frustration and raised the outstretched hand. She knew what was going to happen and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Before he could drop his hand, he looked up and looked astonished at something. He quickly hit her temple, knocking her partially unconscious and he tried to take the bag but before he could, a figure jumped down from the small building behind her and took him as a human shield. She couldn't make out the figure and her vision began to fade. The figure threw him into another soldier before he took out a pistol and swiftly took down each of the soldiers. He then walked over to her and the last thing she could remember was a hand coming towards her face.  
Faith woke up in a warm room on a soft bed with a blanket over her. She slowly sat up and examined the room. Before she did anything else, she shook in fear and absent-mindedly tried to grab the bag around her shoulder but found nothing. A voice calmed her down.  
"Relax, I took care of the message for you, you were in no condition to move on with the mission," said the voice.  
She turned to see a man about her age by his handsome looks. He had short, black and spiky hair, flawless skin and he wore a black tank-top with a pair of black cargo pants along with a black jacket. He also wore a necklace that resembled the fang of a wolf. He smiled at her before sitting down in front of her.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"In my home, I'm a Runner like you are but I do jobs on occasion and normally, it's the big jobs that I get," he said with a smile.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I should ask you that question first, because it seems that someone set you up to get ambushed and I must know your name so I can ensure this never happens again," he explained folding his arms and leaning back on the chair.  
"My name is Faith Connors, I work for several of the revolutionary groups around here, I was a Runner for about five years until I went into hiding a year ago," she explained.  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"Why did you go into hiding?" he asked.  
"Because of several incidents before, my sister Kate was kidnapped by one of us, I presume you've heard of a guy named Jackknife?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"I see…so you are the Runner who gave the government so much trouble back then," he said with a laugh.  
"Now answer my question, who are you?" she asked.  
He smiled at her.  
"You don't recognize me?" he asked.  
"I have never met you before," she said.  
He raised his eyebrow again, keeping the smile on his face before he raised his right arm and showed her a marking that was just like the one on her eye and this made her eyes widen.  
"It's been a long time Faith…" he said in a soothing voice.  
She didn't speak; she couldn't because she found this impossible to believe.  
"Yes Faith, it's me, Takashi but your friends know me as Wanderer, I am the legendary Runner," he said with a smile.  
Tears came to her face before she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest. He laughed.  
"I'm glad to see you too!" he said.  
"Takashi…" she whispered.  
"I knew you wouldn't recognize me, so I kept that tattoo you gave me ten years ago when we were kids, I never forgot about you and my god…you've grown so much and you look so beautiful," he said.  
She lifted her head from his chest and blushed. He handed her a picture of herself in her teenaged years. The picture showed him and her with her on his back, laughing while he made a goofy looking face. She looked back at him and she reached into her pocket and showed him a picture.  
"This was me one year ago," she said.  
He looked at it before looking back at her and smiling.  
"You look different than you did before now," he said smiling at her.  
She blushed. Over the one year span she hid, her hair grew down to her ribs, she grew slightly taller but she was not as tall as he was, her curves became more noticeable and defined and her recent running activities has gotten her more toned but it wasn't toned enough to make her look unattractive. Looking at the picture of him, Takashi definitely changed. He grew much taller and his muscles were extremely toned though it looked like it would only show if he took off his shirt. In away, her old friend seemed…appealing. There was never a time in her life when she found someone handsome or appealing and if he could pull that off, he was a god.  
He smiled at her again.  
"It's really been too long Faith…"


	3. Dedication And Confession

Mirror's Edge  
With An Old Friend Comes New Feelings

Dedication and Confession

Three weeks passed by quickly and Takashi and Faith became the best Runner team to have ever graced the rooftops of the city. There wasn't a job that they couldn't handle together and the yield of messages delivered increased by tenfold. They also became inseparable friends; they spent all the time they had together and they lived together after Takashi offered to accommodate her to lessen the running she would have to do and also because he had a desire to keep an eye on her; he cared very deeply for her. Within the three weeks, they erased the marks from their skin, stating that it was an old mark that meant nothing. They even began to live a normal life off of the rooftops and because they looked so different, no one seemed to recognize them. June came and after a careful negotiation, Faith was granted a two week vacation from her job due to her hard work but Takashi had to remain working because the revolutions grew closer and vital messages were being sent on a regular basis. She reluctantly went to the streets to live a normal life without Takashi by her side all the time. One week into this break, she decided to go shopping with some money that Takashi gave to her. She went into a clothes shop and began to browse when she heard whispers.  
"Hey, you know that Wanderer guy?" said one.  
"Yeah, he is a crazy bastard, does he really think that helping these guys with their messages will really invoke a rebellion?" said another.  
"The government has taken actions to prevent this," said one more.  
The gossip continued before Faith left, not wanting to hear more negative comments on Takashi. She was on her way back until three men began to follow her. She began to run away and they still followed her. She took a wrong turn and accidentally ran into an alleyway. She knew she would have no choice but to fight them off but soon, more men came into the alley, increasing the number from three to fifteen. They cornered her and one of them came forward with a smile on his face.  
"You're coming with us toots, we have a good use for you," he said.  
He reached out a hand before Faith slapped it away, making him hiss at her. He ordered the men to attack and she made use of her expertise of martial arts and took down several of them but she lacked the stamina to continue this forever and she knew she couldn't take them all down. She kicked, punched and threw them around the alleyway, trying desperately to create a hole that she could ran away through but it seemed that the men knew her strategy and they pressed down on her, making sure there was no escape. She alas, grew tired and fell to her knees before the man she slapped kicked her in her stomach, making her roll on the floor before he snickered.  
"Well now, with a girl as feisty as you are, we can really use you," he said as he grabbed her hand.  
"Let go of her," said an emotionless voice.  
Everyone looked back to see Takashi with a hood over his head but death in his eyes. His fists were clenched and he looked ready to do some damage and after seeing his running skills, Faith knew he was capable of that and more. He walked forward slowly.  
"I will not tell you again, let her go," he ordered.  
"Get him boys," said the man holding Faith.  
The men rushed at Takashi but Takashi seemed to effortlessly take down three of them and grabbed one and held him as a human shield. He did not change his emotionless expression. He threw the man he was holding before he ran at the man holding Faith. He ran across the brick wall and launched himself at the man with a foot outstretched, landing a devastating kick to his face. The man fell down and Takashi caught Faith in his arms. He put his mouth to her ear.  
"I'm sorry I came so late," he whispered.  
"I'm just glad that you came," she replied.  
He lifted her to her feet but she stumbled from the pain inside of her stomach. He nodded and lifted her onto his back.  
"Hold on tight," he whispered.  
She did so and tightened her grip on her as he ran at a speed she could never reach. The men followed him and he quickly made use of his skills as he effortlessly bounded over obstacles in his path even with her added weight slowing him down. He quickly found a route and ran up some stairs without breaking his momentum. He ran faster than before and he jumped off of a building and landed on a soft landing space and the men gave up chase. He smiled but Faith was shocked to see that Takashi was capable of such feats of strength and agility, even though he had a combined weight of about 260 pounds with the unbalance of her weight on his rear. He let down Faith and examined her stomach.  
"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked in concern.  
She noticed how his expression changed from emotionless to concerned. She shook her head and he didn't seem to believe it.  
"Let's get you home," he said.  
He lifted her back onto his back and ran across the buildings, bounding from each one and landing safely. He took her into the house through a window and let her onto the bed. He then took off his jacket and walked into the kitchen to get a cold pack. She laid there, thinking about what happened today. He returned and put the pack on her stomach, making her squeal from the change in temperature. He lifted it from her stomach after hearing her squeal.  
"I'm sorry," he said turning away.  
She was astonished at his concern for her; he didn't even want her to feel the pain of the cure. She sat up and looked at him. He looked back at her and she saw tears in his eyes although his expression was emotionless. She rested her hand on his face and it felt cold compared to her warm palm. She smiled at him.  
"Thanks for the save back there," she said.  
"You're welcome," he replied.  
She looked into his eyes and saw the amount of care he had for her and she knew his feelings. She moved closer to him before she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I won't let anything happen to you again…" he promised.  
She listened to his words.  
"You're the only friend I have, you're the only person I know I can confide in, you're my everything…" he said.  
Her previous thoughts of it simply being concern were shattered and she was oblivious to his feelings.  
"What are you saying Takashi?" she said as she looked up at him.  
"I'm saying…that I am in love with you," he said with a blush on his face.  
She blushed brightly before she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't move and he removed his hands from her waist before he turned his face away. She looked at him puzzled.  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way," he said coldly.  
"How long have you had these feelings for me?" she asked out of curiosity.  
He was silent for a moment.  
"Since we were kids…" he whispered.  
"Well, Takashi, there is only one thing I can say to you now," she said with a smile on her face.  
He looked back at her again with hope in his eyes but not much was visible.  
"I have to say that…I love you too," she replied and before he could say anything, she kissed him on his cheek.  
He looked surprised for a few seconds before she sat in his lap.  
"Takashi…do you want to be with me?" she asked.  
"Is that what you wish?" he asked with a smile.  
She nodded slowly.  
"So you have wished it, so it shall be," he said coolly.  
"I never knew you had a romantic side," she said.  
"You brought it out of me," he replied with a soft chuckle.  
"You mean you never felt this before? Even during the years that we were away from each other?" she asked.  
"No…I kept my hope that I would meet you again and I did," he said.  
She blushed before hugging him and giggling.  
He made no move to hug her back and she was puzzled at this.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
He remained silent and his eyes turned to slits.  
"Tell me…" she begged.  
"As you wish," he replied.  
"Do you want to know the reason why they call me Wanderer?" he asked.  
She nodded with a smile on her face but he still did not lose his emotionless expression. He slowly began to tell his tale. Within the years he didn't see her, he was emotionless because he thought he lost her for good. He concentrated all of his energy to become a Runner because he had a high hope that he would meet her again if he did so. He also went on to say that his parents were murdered by the government because they housed several Runners when they were injured from a mission and he only managed to escape because of his practice as a Runner. He vowed to avenge their deaths even if it took him the rest of his life but after meeting her again, she became his priority and he put her safety above everything else. After his explanation, her eyes were filled with tears. His were as well but his face remained emotionless.  
"After you left, I thought I could never love again…until now," he said.  
"You're very dedicated," she said.  
"And confessing to you is the only way I can rid myself of this emotionless side I have, once I have accomplished this, I can finally express my true emotions and the vow that I made will not be broken," he said.  
"I love you Takashi…more than anyone else I have ever met in my entire life," she said.  
He smiled and the tears poured from his eyes. He embraced her warmly and she snuggled in his chest. He proved his dedication and made his confession to her after all the years he suffered.


	4. Love Between Runners

Mirror's Edge  
With An Old Friend Comes New Feelings

Faith and Takashi

With his feelings for his longtime friend finally revealed and with her returning his feelings with equal passion, he moved in and kissed her with such passion, she was stunned that he was actually doing it. He tasted like spearmints and she tasted like strawberries. She returned his affection with her own and pushed him against the wall. He slowly sunk to the bed with her on top of him and he caressed her back with one of his hands and used the other to play with her hair. She tightened her arms around his neck and poked his lips with her tongue. He allowed her tongue to enter and to dance with his own. He slowly moved his mouth down to her neck and planted butterfly kisses on it. She shuddered and moaned a little before he pulled away in concern.  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked.  
She giggled and responded by taking off her shirt and her pants, leaving only her lingerie on. He responded by taking off his shirt and going at her again. He continued his assault on her neck and she continued to moan and her arms tightened around his head. He stopped after a minute and returned to her lips to which she responded by pushing him onto his back again. After two more minutes of passion, she stopped kissing him and lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she backed into his body, snuggling into it. He held her close and kissed her neck again before she leaned back and pecked him several times on his lips. He pulled the blanket over them.  
"Goodnight Faith," he whispered.  
"Goodnight Takashi," she whispered with obvious joy in her voice.  
For the first time for the both of them, they slept at ease and in peace; they found each other and they were sure to prosper as a couple.


End file.
